Equipment mounted to telecommunications equipments racks often requires that air be able to flow through the outer wall of the racks to permit cooling of the equipment. It is desirable that telecommunications and power cables extending to and from the racks and the equipment mounted in the racks be managed in an organized fashion. To manage such cables, cable management structures may be mounted adjacent to the equipment racks. It is desirable to have structures directing the cables to and from such racks which do not overly impede the flow of air about the racks.
Cable management structures often house and organize a large number of telecommunications cables. To prevent unwanted tampering and accidental contact with the cables with the structure, doors may be used to cover openings providing access to the cables. It is desirable that such doors be selectively removable to improve access to the cables for installation or maintenance.